


Unexpected Attraction

by lostangelkira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Dragon!Reader, F/M, Light Angst, Love, Romance, Smut, heat - Freeform, porn with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: You are a young dragon, living in hiding. Your family was killed 30 years ago by human Hunters. Ever since, you make your home in a complex cavern system unknown to the local humans. Even with your past, you cared about the humans you lived near. You kept other creatures that would prey on them away, used your knowledge of plants and magic to help the sick. When Hunters show up in your town, following a true monster, they find you. And though you should run and feel afraid…you’re drawn to not just any Hunter. You’re drawn to Dean Winchester.Hot on the trail of a bloodthirsty vampire, Dean and Sam Winchester followed it to a picturesque town, nestled at the bottom of a mountain. But when they discover a dragon living just outside of town…Dean wants to take the opportunity to hunt something so elusive and rare. Yet he feels drawn to her...and not to mount her head on a wall.





	Unexpected Attraction

*Y/N*

 

You bounced on the balls of your feet as you listened to your favorite playlist of classic rock music while you cleaned up your small herb shop. It was quiet currently, giving you time to yourself. Hearing the bell over the door of your shop, you lowered the volume of the music and turned to your customer.

“Good afternoon,” you said. “How can I help you?”

“I’m new in town,” the man told you, his voice quiet. “I just moved here, with my wife. She’s…she’s ill. Cancer. The doctors say it’s treatable…but even with the medications…she is in pain. My neighbor, she advised me to come to you. She said you may be able to help.”

You gave him a smile. “Do you have a list of the medications and therapy she’s taking?”

The man nodded and handed you a couple sheets of paper stapled together. You looked it over, grabbing your reference books to make sure you were correct. With that done, you went to work; grabbing various powders and herbs, mixing carefully. Once you were done, you made up tea bags with it, 30 in total. You boxed them and took them to your customer.

“Make a cup of this in the morning with one bag and have her drink it with her breakfast,” you told him, including a slip with instructions on it. “You can put milk, sugar or honey in it. No lemon. This should help her stay relatively comfortable and won’t interact with her medications. I wish her and you the best of luck at beating that terrible disease.”

“What do I owe you?” he asked.

“My price for this is $50,” you answered.

He looked a bit sheepish as he looked in his wallet.

“I only have $30 to spare,” he sighed. You smiled softly.

“I’ll be glad to call it even,” you told him. “I’d be willing to let you have it for $15 if I could have a photo of you and your wife. I like to collect photos of those I help.”

“But you don’t even know if this will work for her,” he said, shocked as he pulled a small photo from his wallet and handed you 3 $5 bills with it.

“Trust me,” you said. “It will help.”

“Thank you,” he told you, taking the box.

“Have a good day,” you called as he left.

Hearing the clock chime 5, you flipped the sign on the door to ‘Closed’ and went about closing the store. You walked through town, heading home. Everyone that was out, waved at you, said hello. As you continued down the street and to the edge of town, you couldn’t help but feel…lonely. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling, but it sucked when it creeped up on you.

Being 150 years old, you were young for your kind. You’d never seen another of your kind since your parents and younger sister were killed. That was 30 years ago. The wounds still felt fresh. As you walked into a thick, wild part of the forest around the town, you watched carefully for game hunters and hikers. Once you were certain no one had followed you, you relaxed and headed directly towards the foot of the mountain. Finding the special marker, you left to mark where your home was, you pressed your hand to it. The entrance revealed itself to you. Once inside, it closed off and you were plunged into darkness.

The darkness didn’t frighten you, given you had perfect vision in the dark. You walked down into your lair, feeling relieved to be home after a long day out. You breathed a small spark into the alcove at the base of the entrance to your home, activating the spell you’d created that lit your entire home with soft, almost fairy-like lights. Safe and concealed, you let your hold on your form relax, shifting into your true form. You were small for a dragon, but compared to humans, you tower over them.  
You padded towards your bathing room, having a seat next to the pond you use to bathe in. Using another spark of flame on the water, you waited as it warmed. Looking at your reflection, you realized it had been a long time since you’d really looked at yourself.

Your scales were as black as oil, a rainbow of colors shimmering in the facets in certain light; your underbelly scales an ivory white that nearly glows in low light. Your lithe form was again, small for a dragon, but no less powerful, a thick tail tapering to a spade end. Your wings were large and were able to carry your weight…but you didn’t fly. Not unless it was a very dark, moonless night. Less chance of being spotted. You stared at your violet, reptilian eyes in the water, seeing so much of your mother in you, it made your heart ache. Slender horns grew from the edge of your forehead, curving gracefully back and over your head, the tips pointed towards the ceiling. Your silver mane was tangled slightly, starting from between your horns and going down to just between the joints of your wings.

Seeing steam start to rise from the water of the bath, you slid in carefully, grateful for the hot water. It felt good to relax. If only you had someone to share it with…

You shook your head and occupied yourself with getting clean. You couldn’t think about that. In over a century, there had been no other dragons that have contacted you or your family when they were alive. Even with the technology of today, you’d not been able to catch any sign of another of your kind. To think you may be the last…was too much.  
Once you were clean, you shifted to a more hybrid form. You were now the same size as your human form; but you were still a dragon, now able to walk on two legs. After making a simple meal, you settled in your bedroom with a book, hoping to beat away the loneliness gnawing away at you.

 

*Dean*

 

“I’m beat,” he sighed as they walked into the motel room of the week. “You got first shower.”

“Shouldn’t we go after this thing now?” Sam asked. “Get the jump on it?”

“Might as well wait for dawn,” Dean yawned. “The vamp is more than likely trying to find shelter for now. It can’t be more than a day ahead of us and has more than likely hunkered down to regain strength. Let’s get some sleep and track it down in the morning.”

“Alright,” Sam groaned. “Night.”

The next day had them canvassing town in the usual FBI getup, going from shop to shop. Towards the end of the day, they came up to small storefront.

“Healing Forest?” Dean asked. “Interesting name.”

“It’s a natural herb supplement place,” Sam said, looking through his notes. “Some of the people we’ve interviewed said that they help tailor supplements to assist with various aspects of serious ailments or side effects of medications.”

Dean went in first. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw the young woman behind the counter. She looked up from her book and gave a friendly smile and wave. She was cute; pale blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, round face. Her eyes were blue, almost like Cas’s. From what he could see of her, she was athletic and petite. Dressed in some blue blouse and black slacks…she was downright…edible.

“Good afternoon,” she said. “How can I help you today?”

They showed their badges and her eyes went a little wide.

“We’re looking for this man,” Sam said to her, sliding a picture they’d managed to get from a hacked security camera feed of their target. “He’s extremely dangerous and we’ve reason to believe he’s somewhere in town.”

“I’ve never seen him before,” she told them. “But I’ll keep an eye out. I will say though…for the last day a half, there’s been some noise coming from the building two doors down from here. It hasn’t been leased or bought but I can hear all kinds of noises coming from there during the day. There’s also been a couple of people go missing.”

“Thanks for the information, Ms.?” Dean asked.

 

*Y/N*

 

“Y/N…Y/L/N,” you answered, giving him your hand. You blushed when he took it and kissed the back of your hand.

“Pretty,” he said to you. “How would you like to get something to eat?”

You were surprised; no one had ever asked you out before. Then again…most people that would deem her ‘their age’ based on looks didn’t stay in this small town for long.

“Sure,” you said with a shrug. “It’s nearly 5. I close around now anyway. Give me 5 minutes?”

“Of course,” the man…Dean said with a nod. Him and his partner, Sam, went back outside to wait for you.

Once they were outside, you went to your store room and took a deep breath. You could smell the old blood, the holy water on them plain as day. These were Hunters. And seeing the black Impala they were driving…these were the Winchester brothers. They were legends among Hunters, from what you’d heard from ones that had passed through. But when she looked into the elder brother’s eyes…you felt a connection. Fates help you, you wanted to spend time with him.

Quickly running through your closing chores, you locked up and let Dean help you into the back of his car. You were quiet as they drove to a diner on the far side of town. Dean was a gentleman and helped you out of the car, opened the door for you.

“Such a gentleman,” you said as menus were dropped on the table with water.

“Only in public, sweetheart,” Dean purred in your ear.

You gasped when you felt him squeeze your knee under the table quickly, letting it go as Sam came back from the bathroom. Blood hit your face hard as your body warmed from the contact. Once orders were placed and the waitress was gone, you leaned over the table slightly.

“What are you hunting?” you asked them quietly.

They looked at you, confused.

“I know you two aren’t FBI,” you sighed. “You’re the Winchesters. And before you ask, I’ve seen things. I’ve overheard other Hunters that have come through town. They pass through, mostly either to another job or a random ghost or ghoul is found here.”

They looked at each other, then shrugged.

“The picture we showed you…it’s a vampire,” Sam answered. “We’ve been on his tail for a few days now; he’s killed a number of people.”

You nodded. “I hope you have a safe and successful hunt,” you said.

“Thanks, y/n,” Dean said with a grin.

As dangerous as this was…being this close to a Hunter…you weren’t afraid. You gave him a smile back, placing your hand in his. Dean tightened his grip slightly, lightly stroking the skin. It made you shiver pleasantly.

“So, what do you do when you’re not working?” he asked.

“I read mostly,” you replied. “I’ve been rereading Slaughterhouse Five.”

“I like Vonnegut too,” he all but purred. “Tell me more.”

They went back and forth like that…it was so easy. You’d never had any conversation be like this. Even when your food showed up, the both of you kept talking, somehow synchronizing with him to where one of you would be talking while the other was enjoying their food. Even Sam seemed to be enjoying your company. You certainly enjoyed talking with him as well. If only you were human…you sighed softly to yourself at the thought.

“Something wrong, y/n?” Dean asked as he laid out money for the whole check.

You smiled and shook your head.

“This has been lovely,” you told them. “But I should get home. Thank you…I had a wonderful time.”

“You sure you wouldn’t mind coming back with me to our room in town?” he asked, his voice low…smooth.

Again, another flash of heat hit you. Dean practically stank of arousal…the promise of sex more an inevitability. But even if you’d had any experience with anything like this, you highly doubt you’d be able to stay completely human through it.

“I’m sorry,” you told him, sincere that you wouldn’t take him up on what he was offering. “I just can’t. Good luck to the both of you.”

You stood on your toes and pecked him on the cheek before jogging off into the woods, heading the long way home.

 

*Dean*

 

“Struck out, Dean?” Sam asked as he came out of the diner, having needed to use the bathroom. “Where did she go?”

“Headed home,” he groused. “Through the woods. Man…it was clear she was into me. I thought that would’ve been a sure thing.”

“Guess she saw you coming a mile away,” Sam chuckled. “Shame too…she seemed to really like you and you both have a ton in common. Which I find hard to believe any woman would have that much in common with you.”

Before he could snap back, Dean saw who they were looking for…go into the woods. In the same direction as y/n.

“Come on, Sam,” he said, going to the car to at least change to his boots and a t-shirt. “That vamp has caught y/n’s scent and went into the woods after her. I just saw him go.”

Sam nodded and followed his lead.

 

*Y/N*

 

You sighed heavily as you kept moving through the woods. Nothing out here could hurt you and bugs hated dragons, so you didn’t have to worry about getting bit up. Dean…he was nothing like any human you’d ever met. He felt…familiar to you. It was weird, but you enjoyed his company. But it couldn’t last. One, you were a different species. Two, he’s a Hunter, he’d want nothing more than to have your head as a trophy on his wall. Those were more than enough reasons to stay away from the handsome, smart…Human. He’s Human. You growled at yourself, constantly telling yourself he’s Human. A Human that wants you dead.

As you went to climb the hill, you got tackled to the ground. When you were flipped onto your back, you gasped in surprise. The vampire…he’d followed you. And you were so deep in your thoughts you hadn’t heard him.

“What a pretty little thing,” he said, groping your chest. “I bet you taste so sweet.”

“You picked the wrong girl to follow into the woods,” you growled.

“I’m so scared,” he laughed.

You reached up and grabbed the vamp’s hand and broke it easily. The vamp hissed as he rolled off you. Getting to your feet, you growled deep in your throat and shifted into your true form.

“OH FUCK!” he shouted, fear forcing the predator to try and run from you.

He didn’t get far. You leaped and landed right on the vampire, your right paw pinning him to the grass. Leaning forward, you grasped his hair in your teeth and pulled hard. Its head came clean off with a gush of blood. Placing the head on the twitching body you stepped back and taking a deep breath, torched it. You watched it burn, keeping the flames under control. Thankfully, dragon fire burned hotter than any natural fire and had the body turned to ash in just a couple of minutes. Once it was done, you put out the flames and carefully smoothed out the area, so that the grass could regrow.

Hearing a branch snap, you turned quickly…and froze. Sam and Dean were standing there, wide eyed and slack jawed. Anyone else…you would have spread your wings, made yourself bigger and roared. But seeing that look on Dean’s face…it made you ashamed. For the first time in your life…you were ashamed of what you were. When they came towards you, you shrank back. Fear had you spreading your wings and taking off. Flying away from them, quickly darting around the side of the mountain and out of sight.

 

*Dean*

 

As he and Sam came up on the vampire, finally catching up to him, he stopped. The bastard had y/n on the ground. He barely knew this girl…yet being close enough to hear the asshole talk about her…grope her. Dean growled and raised his gun to put a bullet straight through its temple, but he was stunned as y/n grabbed and broke the vamp’s hand. When it rolled off her, Dean went to grab his machete and moved forward, ready to take the son of a bitch’s head off.

But what he saw next…he dropped his machete. Y/n got to her feet and…holy…shit. His mouth fell open as he watched her shift from human…into a dragon. A real, live dragon. She made quick work of the vampire that had tried to turn tail and run, ripping its head off and torching the remains. She sat there and waited for it to burn to ash and put out the flames. It was odd. But then again…he’d never seen a dragon before.

The first thing that had come to his mind was that he wanted to be one of few Hunters that had bagged a dragon. Talk about free beer in Hunter bars and a hell of a story to tell. Yet…he still felt…that weird connection to it…to her. As he moved forward, a stray twig snapped loudly under his boot. She looked right at the pair of them. She was…beautiful. He couldn’t deny that. Scales the color of his car…eyes a lovely shade of purple. Dean couldn’t stop himself, he moved towards her.

Y/n backed away. He was confused; she was a huge, fire-breathing dragon. And she was backing away from him? Before he could try to say anything…she spread her wings and took off, flying hard and fast, disappearing around the mountain.

“How the hell…” Sam said. “Wow. Just wow.”

“Let’s follow her, Sammy,” Dean said. “Come on.”

“You’re insane,” Sam sighed. “But ok…let’s go chase something that can fry us in two seconds.”

 

*Y/N*

 

You panted, having changed back into your human form once you’d cleared the mountainside. The wind picked up this high on the mountainside and it didn’t help you weren’t dressed that warmly.

“I should have just told him no and went home after work,” you groaned. “I’m so stupid. Now I’m going to have to move.” You sighed heavily. “I love it here.”

Wiping away the unshed tears threatening to spill over, you stood and located where the door to your home is. It wasn’t far. But as you went to climb down, you heard someone screaming for help.

“Dean,” you whispered, feeling your heart clench.

Shifting back, you took to the sky. Flying back the way you came, you found the brothers trying to follow you. Sam and Dean were on a ledge and Dean…he was flat on his back and unconscious. You landed beside him carefully and shifted back to human. Looking him over, he was very pale and she winced when she saw the bites on his hand. Snakes. Hearing a gun cock, she turned to Sam, a gun pointed right at her.

“I can help him,” you told him, not moving. “But I need you to put the gun away and help me.”

He stared at you for several minutes before he relented, putting it away.

“Give me your shirt,” she told him.

Once you had it in hand, you ripped it into strips and tied one around his wrist as tight as you could, another just under the crook of his elbow. Getting them both down off the side of the mountain, you and Sam quickly put together a sled of sorts. Grabbing onto the makeshift handle, you started dragging him through the forest.

“How have you stayed hidden like this?” Sam asked as they made their way as quickly as they could through the forest, helping you get Dean over obstacles. “How have other Hunters not found out about you?”

“I stay in human form until I’m in my home,” you answered. “And before you ask, no I don’t eat people and I don’t kidnap virgins. That’s mostly BS that some of our kind perpetrated early in history to discourage people from coming after us. Granted, I’ve heard stories of males actually doing that.” You shrugged. “But I wouldn’t know for sure. Aside from my family, I’ve never seen another dragon before. And I keep a very low profile when I notice Hunters come through the area. This town is mostly just a pit stop for them since I take care of any supernatural threats that show up around here.”

You stopped for a moment and turned to look at Sam. “I lost my mother, father and sister to Hunters 30 years ago. I only survived because I’d been out gathering supplies in the forest. When I heard them in our den, I slipped back out and hid up in a higher cave. Thanks to my coloring, I could hide in shadows until they left. They…they didn’t leave me much of anything to bury. I burned what was left after gathering supplies and in human form…I hiked away, in the opposite direction the Hunters went in. A month later…I found this place. I fell in love with the town. I help the sick with my knowledge of herbs and earth magic.”

You resumed moving towards your home, scared of what they were going to ultimately do to you. And you weren’t sure if you would even fight back.

“I’ve heard dragons hoard gold, jewels…treasure,” he asked. “Usually best way to find one. That not true with you?”

You shook your head as you came to a stop in front of the hidden doorway to your den.

“Dragons hoard what they consider to be treasure,” you replied. “My mother’s hoard was animals, had a whole menagerie. My little sister…it was flowers for her. She had whole gardens close to our den. For me…I hoard knowledge. Books…papers…recordings of the greatest minds in the world.” You opened the doorway and dragged Dean down into your home. Sam followed, a little hesitantly. No doubt because of how dark it was. And what you were.

“Nothing is going to hurt you down here,” you called back up the entrance tunnel. “And neither will I. Dean wouldn’t like that, I imagine.”

You turned on your lights and you heard Sam whistle behind you.

“This is amazing,” he breathed, looking around your private spaces. “The lights…they’re magic?”

“Yes,” you told him, smiling a little as you dragged Dean through your living room, past your kitchen and dining area.

Entering a smaller corridor, you turned left, then took two right turns towards the end. Another left and you were in a guest room you’d set up. Just in case. No way in hell were you going to have either of them in your most private space. Looking him over, he was starting to break out into a sweat. Angry red lines were making their way up his left arm, getting close to the tourniquet under his elbow.

“He needs antivenin,” you said to Sam. “I have some…you stay with him.”

Sam nodded and stayed with his brother, using the remnants of his shirt to help dab his face clean of sweat. You moved quickly, going into your small alchemy lab down the hall. Getting into the fridge there, you found one of the antivenins you’d made. Grabbing another vial and a syringe, you went back into the guest room, you’d left them in. You took great care as you stabbed the needle into the top of the antivenin, nearly fully loading the syringe, the other vial you’d brought was next, mixing dragon’s tears…your tears. It would help him recover faster. You were quick with the injection into his affected arm. Sam removed the tourniquets and let the injection do its work. Taking the top off the vial of tears, you made Dean drink it.

You helped Sam get him into the bed in the far corner of the guest room, getting him settled. Dean looked at you and grabbed your hand, squeezing it.

“Thank you,” he sighed before he fell into an exhausted sleep.

You smiled a little as you watched his body ease into relaxation, sleep pulling him down hard. He’ll be out all night and into tomorrow, more than likely. You got him out of his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. Turning to Sam, you tensed a little.

“Hungry?” you asked him, feeling your stomach clench with nerves.

“Yeah, actually,” he replied.

Nodding, you led him back out to the kitchen. He helped you put together some sandwiches and you found a bag of chips to split.

“It’s amazing how you have this all set up,” he said as you both sat at your dining room table.

“Thank you,” you told him. “It was a lot of trial and error.” You frowned. “At least it won’t take long to set it up again.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, grabbing a sandwich.

“Dean will wake up fully healed, and he’ll come after me,” you sighed. “I know it and you know it. But…as soon as he has woken up and I’m sure he’s ok…I’m leaving. I’ll make sure you both can get out of here…but you won’t see me again. I don’t want to die. I also don’t want to leave my home…but that’s my own fault for letting myself get seen.”

“How did that happen anyway?” Sam asked again. “After all these years?”

You blushed. “Your brother.”

“Dean?” he asked, tilting his head. “You know him?”

“No. Like I said before, I know about Hunters,” you answered. “And I’d heard stories about you and Dean. But I still went out with him anyway. I…can feel this connection between us. I’ve never felt anything like it before. We have so much in common. And…even though I know what you two do…I wasn’t afraid. Not once during that whole meal.”

“I could tell Dean was really into you too,” Sam said after several minutes. “It was odd. Usually, he’s much more flirtatious than he was with you. He…was enjoying having a real conversation. Hell, most of the time when trying to get someone into his bed, he’d have loaded the conversation with innuendos. But with you…I liked seeing the way he was with you. And I doubt you could see his reaction to when you shifted into a dragon. He was downright floored.”

You blushed more and went quiet, biting into a sandwich. Sam was quiet, eating as well. Once you were both finished, and you had cleaned the plate, Sam stood up. You couldn’t help but tremble with nerves. He was a lot taller than you when you were in this form. You grew curious when he blushed.

“Do…do you think I could see your real form again?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Well…this was surprising. You gave him a shy smile and nodded. Going into your main living space, you shifted and laid on the cool stone floor, just behind the couch and TV you’d set up. You kept your head low as Sam walked towards you.

“Wow,” he breathed. You went completely still as he reached out and just rested his hand against the end of your snout, between your nostrils. “I never thought I’d ever get to meet a dragon.” His face went red, his hand still on your skin. “Is…is this ok?”

 _“It’s fine,”_ you thought to him.

You laughed when you saw his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. But he took the invitation to heart; he moved to running his hands across your cheek…your mane. It was comforting to be touched at all. You let out a low purr as he moved to stroke your side and gently rubbed the membranes of your wings that he could reach. But when you felt his fingers touch you just under your wings, close to your wing joints…you moved away and gave a low growl of warning. Sam backed up quickly. You panted a bit before sighing heavily.

 _“Sorry,”_ you told him through thought. _“That’s a very…sensitive spot.”_

“Oh god,” he groaned. “I’m so sorry.”

 _“You didn’t know. I overreacted.”_ Your loneliness hit you hard. _“No one’s ever touched me when I’m like this. I kind of forgot about it being…an erogenous spot for me.”_

You shifted back and got up from the floor, fighting back tears.

“I can’t imagine how lonely you must be,” Sam told you, his voice soft.

“It’s nearly maddening,” you sobbed, unable to hold it back.

When Sam pulled you with him and sat you on his lap once he was seated on your couch, you lost it. You turned into him and cried hard. He handed you a handkerchief, which you spread on his chest and cried into. Even when dry, it could be used to heal minor injuries for several months. It had been so long since anyone was there to comfort you, you let yourself go.

It felt like a lifetime before you stopped, using your shirt to clean up your face. You folded the handkerchief and gave it Sam. He looked at you, clearly confused.

“I want you to have this,” you told him. “That liquid I mixed in the injection for Dean was dragon tears…my tears. They can heal fatal wounds with the healing power in them. Even when it dries, you can use it to heal wounds and sprains with it for at least six months.”

His eyebrows popped up in surprise for a second before he smiled and took it.

“Thank you,” he told you, kissing your forehead.

Reaching to his left, you found your remote and put on some random movie on TV. Moving off his lap, you laid next to him, using his leg as a pillow. He didn’t mind, running a hand through your hair. You focused on the simple touch, relaxing you into a doze. After the movie ended, you got up and let Sam help you walk back down the corridor on the other end of the kitchen.

“Guest room,” you said sleepily, pointing towards a door across the hall from yours. “’Night.”

“Good night, y/n,” Sam said, giving her a smile before going into the room.

 

******

 

You were startled awake by a noise in your home. Pulling yourself to your knees, you listened carefully. It was…whimpering? Sobbing maybe? Wiping the sleep from your eyes, you checked your clock. You’d been asleep for about 4.5 hours. Groaning, you got up and went in search of the sound’s source. It led you to Dean’s room. Going inside, you found the Hunter trying to move around in his sleep, his head thrashing a little. When you stood next to the bed, he came awake with a brief shout. You placed your hands on his shoulders and held him down gently.

“Easy, Dean,” you murmured. “You’re ok. It was just a dream.” You moved your hands from his shoulders to his face, making him look at you. “Are you in pain?”

“No,” he answered. “Damn nightmares…I hate dreaming.” He looked up at you and smiled a little. “Thank you…for saving my dumb ass. You could’ve just left us out on that ledge.”

“I care too much for people to let anyone die like that,” you told him softly. “Especially you.”

“Why?’ he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“This is going to sound crazy,” you sighed, “But I…I feel this connection with you. I loved having dinner with you. I loved talking to you. Honestly…I wanted to go back to your room with you.”

“But you were afraid that you’d reveal yourself and I’d attack you?” he asked as he moved to sit up.

You nodded.

“Since you’re being honest with me, I’ll be honest with you,” he said, looking you in the eye. “That was the first thing that crossed my mind when I saw what you were.” Leaning forward, he placed his hand on your face, making you gasp. “But I feel it too. It’s like a pull…to you.”

You moved towards him when his thumb gently caressed your lower lip. He eased back against the pillows and you followed, straddling his body. A low purr thrummed in your chest as Dean cupped your face in his hands and pulled you to him.

The kiss was light, making you moan softly. Dean took the lead, his hands moving down to your shoulders, then your sides. Whimpering, you felt yourself grow wet as you felt his erection under your ass. You put your arms around his neck as he licked at your mouth. Opening to him, he groaned low in his chest, pulling you close. When his hands stroked up your back, you pulled back and moaned, moving in his lap.

“You’re killing me here,” he gasped.

His fingers digging into either side of your spine, it made you shiver all over. Hearing fabric rip, you opened your eyes to see Dean’s eyes popped wide and looking behind you. Tears welled as you realized you’d ruined your shirt when your wings unfurled…and he was reminded of what you are. When he held your hips in place when you tried to get up, you went completely still. He made you look at him. Giving you a little smile, his hands moved back to the sides of your spine.

“Dean,” you whispered, your hips bucking as his fingers lightly stroked where your wings met your body.

“Sensitive I take it?” he chuckled, gently stroking your skin.

“Yes,” you hissed, feeling skin turning to scale. “You’re not…ohh…afraid of me?”

“I should be,” he panted. “But I’m not. You want to know what I’m feeling right now?”

“Horny?” you purred, pulling his shirt off and running your hands over his chest.

“Besides that,” he laughed, his hands moving down, pulling at your shorts.

“What?” you asked, moving up and letting him take off the rest of your clothes.

“Help me get my boxers off and I’ll tell you,” he purred.

As you helped him take off the last bit of clothing he was wearing, your form went full hybrid, your tail gently tapping against the bed. You felt nervous now. Dean’s hands stroked either side of your muzzle, making you look at him.

“Ask me, beautiful,” he purred, his cock rubbing against your dampening pussy, making you pant.

“What…what are you feeling right now?” you asked, moving against him.

“I feel like I’m home when I’m with you,” he sighed, pushing into you on the upstroke.

“Fuck!” you shouted, more surprised than pained as he hilted in your body. “Ohhhh…”

“Damn…,” he groaned, squeezing your hips hard. “So damn hot…”

You moved a little, gasping at the feel of him twitching inside you. When the pleasure you were feeling felt even better when you moved, you planted your hands on his shoulders and pulled up until he nearly slipped free of you, then moved back down.

“That’s it, baby,” he growled. “Oh, so good.”

Nothing in your life had been as easy as being with this man. He had a point…when you were with him, you felt like you were home again. But this…nothing had ever felt so right. Your tail was snapping a bit as you rode the Hunter under you, a coil of pressure building in your belly. It felt amazing…but just as that coil felt about to snap, Dean stopped you from moving. You growled deep in your throat. He just laughed and pulled you close, kissing the end of your muzzle. Dean eased you off his lap. He sat up on his knees, helping you get on all fours. You watched him over your shoulder and realization dawned on you what he was about to do. Feeling your pussy clench in anticipation, you pulled pillows under your front as you spread your knees and moved your tail off to the side. He smirked, giving himself a teasing stroke.

“Such a lovely picture before me,” he said, moving closer.

“What--,” you were about to say when didn’t mount you, moving forward on his hands and knees. But your question was answered when you felt something warm and wet trace your drenched slit. His tongue. “Deeeaaannn…”

You keened in the back of your throat as he licked you again before dipping into your hole. The growl that came from him had you trembling as he tongued you harder and faster. Again, that coil grew tight again, making your legs shake as you were just about to reach your peak. Yet again, he stopped and pulled back. You wanted to cry. Maybe this was how he’d kill you…keep you on the edge of release until your heart gave out.

“Patience, baby,” he whispered as he reared up over your back. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Before you could threaten or beg him, he slid back into your body. Your eyes squeezed shut as you felt him get deeper in your body, stroking against your cervix. Which for dragons was a huge spot of pleasure during sex, especially during mating season. You pushed back against him hard as tears welled from the indescribable feeling, wrapping your tail around his waist.

“Whoa, y/n,” Dean panted. “I definitely like this better. What about you?”

“Dean…please,” you moaned, your voice trailing off into a whine. “I ache…”

“I’ll take care of you, beautiful,” he told you, petting your sides as he started moving. “I got you.”

His pace got faster and harder, making you pant and groan as that delicious knot in your belly was tightening again. Just as you felt it was about to snap, your tail tightened around his waist slightly. This time, he gave hard, sharp thrusts and got his hand down between your legs, the other moving to your wings. When you felt one hand lightly scratch against the base of your wings and the other press against your lower belly, that was it.

You roared as you bucked back against him, your insides contracting around his cock hard. He growled viciously as he held himself deep in you and released. A warmth spread through your lower belly as you felt him kick in you, his release pouring into you. You panted, totally exhausted as you fell forward into the sheets. You shifted back to your human form; sore between your legs and leaking his release.

Dean eased down next to you, pulling you close. You kissed him again, enjoying being close to someone for once.

“That was…wow,” you panted, putting your head against his chest. “Just…wow.”

“Same here,” he said, the smile evident in his tone. “You give all your guests this kind of hospitality?”

“Um…,” you answered, tensing in his arms. He made you look at him again.

“Was that…was I…your first?” he asked, looking at her with shock.

You nodded, unable to find the words. You felt your face get hot with embarrassment. He simply grinned.

“Good,” he said, yawning. “Maybe after a little more sleep…we can do this again?”

You blushed and nodded again. He tucked your head under his chin and curled himself around your body. Even though you were much stronger and more capable of handling any threats…it was comforting. Sighing, you placed your head against his chest again and went back to sleep.

 

****

 

You woke up a little sore…but it still felt good. Dean was curled around you. Memories of last night came back to you, making you blush. You got up, making your way to your own room. Putting on a thick robe, you went out to the kitchen. It would be rude not to at least leave them some breakfast before you packed up and left. As much as you would like to stay with them…with Dean, he was still a Hunter. With the table set, you decided to cut some fruit. As you finished with the strawberries, you yelped when you felt hands on your hips. Turning, you relaxed. It was just Dean.

“Good morning,” he murmured, a smile on his face. “This for us?”

You nodded, blushing when you noticed he was dressed in only his boxers. You felt yourself getting aroused again. He leaned in and kissed you again. You went with it, unsure of what was going to happen. Dean pulled back and took the knife out of your hands, placing it back on the counter.

“Care to join me for a bath? Shower?” he asked, making you look up at him.

“Yes,” you breathed, wanting…needing to feel him again.

Taking his hand in yours, you led him into your bathing room. Walking around the pond sized depression at the room’s center, you took him over to an extra-large shower stall you’d built into a natural depression of the cave, tiling the floor and sides for traction. You had also installed a very sturdy bench along one wall, just in case you were injured and needed to get clean. Once the water was at a suitable temperature, Dean was all over you. 

Grabbing hold of the soap and a dry cloth from the alcove in the wall, he proceeded to wash you quickly but carefully. He kissed you between swipes of the cloth across your skin, until your shoulders and torso were clean. Easing you down onto the bench, Dean knelt on the tile floor and gave the same treatment to your legs, moving slower this time. He cleaned you carefully. When he was satisfied, Dean eased your legs up onto his shoulders.

“Oh, Dean,” you whimpered as he sealed his mouth to your dripping pussy again, licking up into you with enthusiasm. “Feels so good…”

He smiled against your skin, reaching up and taking hold of your hand as he continued, making you call out his name as he drove you to orgasm. Then kept going, not letting up. You were surprised you hadn’t shifted but decided to investigate that later. After making you come two more times, he got to his feet, pulling you with him. Easing you up against the wall, he kissed you again, hooking your legs around his waist. His cock eased into you nice and slow, letting you relish the stretch.

“Fuck…you’re even tighter like this,” he groaned, letting his head fall to your shoulder as he moved in you. “Damn….”

Pulling his head off your shoulder, you kissed him again, stilling him for a moment. When he broke away, you gave him a smile, stroking his face. He smiled back, then thrust up again, making you gasp.

“Harder, Dean,” you whispered in his ear as you clung to him. “Please…need more…”

“I’ve got you, baby,” he panted, his strokes getting harder, more powerful. “I’ll take care of you.”

They were like this for what felt like forever, pressed against the shower wall, grinding and thrusting with abandon, when you felt your body start to tighten up again.

“Dean…I’m close,” you moaned in his ear.

Reaching between your bodies, he found your clit and after just the lightest touch, you screamed his name, your insides fisting his cock hard. His own orgasm rocked him right after, his hands tightening on your ass as he held himself deep. He kissed you again as you both wound down, Dean gently setting you on your feet. You helped him get clean as he carefully washed between your legs again.

When the pair of you got redressed and went back to the kitchen, Sam was already at the table, enjoying the food and reading a book you’d left out. You couldn’t stop blushing as you sat across from him, Dean sitting on your left. The three of you were quiet during breakfast. Dean kept reaching over and touching your hand, his feet gently tapping against yours.

“Well, our job is done now,” Sam said as the dishes were cleared. “Guess we ought to head home, see about another case.”

“Why the rush, Sammy?” Dean drawled, pulling you towards him again. “We could learn a lot from y/n here about…stuff.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean…just stay here while I go check us out of the motel, get our stuff and at least park the car closer to here or at her store. At least then I won’t have to hear the two of you.” Sam gave her a wink. She hid her face against Dean’s chest, making both brothers laugh.

Taking a deep breath to calm yourself, you went over to a shelf in your living room. Grabbing an amulet, you handed it to Sam.

“When you wear that, it will direct you back here and will show you the way to open the door to my lair,” you explained.

“Take your time coming back, Sam,” Dean told him as he took the amulet and put it on, hiding it under his shirt. Sam just rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

“Come with me,” you told him. “I recall my mother leaving me a book…a journal. Maybe there’s something that can explain…what this is between us.”

“Seems like pure attraction to me,” he purred in your ear. “I don’t get it…I can’t seem to get enough of you, baby.”

“I feel the same, Dean,” you said with a little laugh. “But I want to make sure, ok?”

“Then we’ll do it together,” he replied, taking hold of your hand as you led the way.

When you pulled him into your room, he smiled wide.

“This is your room?” he asked.

You nodded. “You’re the only other person that’s been in here other than me.”

The look on his face just screamed male pride and satisfaction. While he looked around, you pulled your mother’s journal down from one of the many bookshelves around your room. Flipping through, you found what you were looking for in the last few pages. And proceeded to go pale. You looked up at Dean. He was gently thumbing through one of your books. He looked so carefree right now. And as much as you would love him to stay with you, he couldn’t. Not with what was happening.

“You have to leave,” you choked out, leaving the book on the table you were sitting at.

“Why?” he asked, the look of concern on his face breaking your heart. “What’s wrong?”

“This isn’t right,” you all but sobbed. “It isn’t real. What you’re feeling…isn’t real.”

“Slow down,” he said softly, boxing you into the corner. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Dean…you’re not attracted to me,” you finally bit out. “I’m going into heat.”

He stared at you, totally floored. You pushed him away gently and he let you go, let you sit on the edge of your bed. Dean sat beside you.

“The journal explains everything,” you sighed. “Being drawn to you…having the desire to mate…the horrible loneliness I’ve felt…they’re all signs I’m going into heat. You’re a good man, Dean; heroic, kind, passionate. That’s what drew me to you. And with my hormones gearing up for my heat…they’ve affected you. Any other time…you wouldn’t have been like this with me.”

“Does this not happen often?” he asked.

“It’s never happened,” you answered, feeling a sweat starting to break out across her skin. “Dragons age a lot slower than humans, reach maturity slower. I’m 150. From what the journal tells me, heats start around 150, 200 years and will hit every 5 years after that.”

You whimpered as you felt what had to be your heat making itself known. Your insides ached, needing to be filled again…needing to be bred.

“Leave now,” you panted. “Or you won’t be able to. And once this is all over, you’re going to want to kill me. You’re a Hunter, it’s what you do. Please…just leave me suffer this and I’ll leave. You’ll never see me again. Fuck…you must be disgusted with me now.”

“No,” he said firmly. “I’m not going to leave you to suffer through this.”

“But what about after?” you asked, moaning as he ripped your robe off again.

“We’ll figure it out later,” he growled. “You need this. Now.”

“Yes,” you whined, feeling a little better when he’d stripped and eased into your body again. “I need you, Dean.”

He could only moan your name as he moved in you again, your heat hitting full force now. You wailed his name as you came on him, your body stroking him and making him let go in you again, filling you. You sighed in relief as the fist around your insides loosened, giving you a break. Dean settled in beside you, running a hand through your hair. He was so sweet…it made you tear up again. He said nothing, just held you, gave you what your body was desperate for.

 

*Dean*

 

He panted as he’d come again inside y/n. She purred his name and curled into herself, falling asleep. The two of you had been at it for hours now, the heat finally slacking off again.

“I’ll be right back,” he told her softly, kissing her before putting his boxers back on and took her mother’s journal with him back out into the kitchen.

Sam was in the living room, watching TV.

“Everything ok, Dean?” he asked. “What’s the book?”

“I need you to look through the last 10 pages or so of this,” he told him, setting it on the kitchen table. “Y/n read this earlier and said the reason we’re drawn to each other is because she was going into heat.” He shook his head and sighed as he started pulling food and water from the fridge. “But that can’t be the only thing. I felt like this the first time I saw her. It just doesn’t make that much sense.”

“I take it you’re helping her through this…heat?” Sam asked, making a face at the thought.

“Yes,” he replied. “I…I couldn’t let her suffer. You didn’t see how much pain she was in when it started. It’s crazy…but she means the world to me.”

“I’ll look through this, Dean,” he told him. “No problem. Have fun.”

Dean flipped him off before picking up the tray and going back to her room. She’d shifted to that dragon/human hybrid form he’d seen when they’d first been together. He liked the way she looked; how pretty that flush of heat and arousal that was evident down her front, darkening to nearly red between her legs. She was still calm, so they appeared to have some time. Opening a bottle of water, he held it for her to drink from. Once she’d gotten enough, he fed her some of the grapes and cheese he’d gotten from the kitchen.

As she started groaning, the heat coming back in force, he rolled onto her, taking no time to tease. Thrusting into her roughly, she growled his name. She keened when he felt his cock stroke against what had to be her cervix, her tail wrapping around his waist and squeezing. He grinded against, keeping himself as deep as he could, letting the shallow thrusts keep him in contact with her sensitive insides. It did the trick, getting her to come fast and hard, which made her body suck and stroke his cock to make him orgasm as well, his release forcing itself into her womb. Relief spread across her face as he kissed her throat, marveling at the softness and warmth of her scaly skin.

“Thank you for staying,” she sighed, her wing draping over him.

“My pleasure,” he yawned, settling in for some rest.

 

Three days later…

 

*Y/N*

 

You woke up feeling chilled. Over the last few days, you had been on fire on the inside. Thankfully, Dean had been there to help you. He was everything anyone could want in a mate; attentive, sweet, well-endowed. He was currently asleep, curled around you. You cuddled into him for warmth, tangling your legs with his.

“Need me again?” he asked you.

“It’s over, Dean,” you sighed. “I feel a lot better now. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” he purred. “And I’m not disgusted by you. You’re so beautiful. Kind and selfless…you’re everything anyone could ever want. Someone I want.”

“Even though I’m a dragon?” you asked.

“It doesn’t matter to me,” he replied. “I love you. And we’ll work it out.”

“I love you too,” you purred. “I never thought I would find anyone. Human or otherwise.”

“Guess you hit the lottery,” he said with a grin.

The two of you got up and got dressed, putting on actual clothes this time. Dean put his arm around your waist, walking with you to the kitchen. Sam was just finishing making burgers on the stove when he noticed the two of you sit down. You couldn’t help but blush as food was set out. Dean simply smiled, holding your hand.

“You two look cozy,” Sam said with a chuckle. “I like seeing it. Dean gave me your mother’s journal to look over.”

“Find anything?” you asked, sighing a little.

“You were wrong about why you two were drawn to one another,” he replied. “The two of you are meant to be together.”

“But what about it said about heat?” you asked.

“That’s part of it,” Sam replied. “But the next page says that heat would’ve only drawn you to him, not him to you, because he’s human. But he was already drawn to you when he first saw you. And because you both…you know…and did it out of…passion…love…it should have marked you as mates. Some kind of tattoo-like marking will show up. The book talks about humans able to mate with a dragon…becoming dragons themselves. It takes a long time, but it can happen.”

“Look,” Dean said, his fingers lightly touching your upper arm.

Looking down, you found a symbol on your arm. It was draconic for love…mate. You pulled up the sleeve of Dean’s shirt that he’d found in the guest room he’d stayed in that first night. There was the same mark. You couldn’t believe it. You had a family again. He pulled you onto his lap, kissing your throat, just holding you close.

“We need groceries,” you finally said. “I should go into town and get the shopping done.”

“You stay, baby,” Dean told you. “We’ll take care of it.”

He kissed you, then leaned in towards your ear.

“Stay and pamper yourself, love,” he whispered. “When we get back, we’re going to curl up in front of that TV and enjoy some family time.”

You nodded in agreement, kissing him again. After giving Sam a hug, you went into your bathing room. You needed a good soak after the last few days you’d had. It felt good to get clean, the hot water easing the soreness as you eased into the water in your true form. After a long soak, you got redressed and felt it would be good to check your wild gardens along the base of the mountain. But as you exited your lair, you felt you were being watched. You darted quickly to the right as a crossbow bolt buried itself in the door to your home.

“It’s a female, Rick!” you heard someone shout. “Heading south, towards town!’

You ran through the woods, getting scratched up by the tree branches as you were chased. How the hell had they found you? Two more Hunters showed up in front of you, taking aim. In a panic, you shifted and took off, flying hard and fast, to get away. You roared in pain as a spear went through your rear leg, close to the ankle. It was attached to a thick cable and it forced you to ground…right in the town square.

Landing roughly in the square, you held your ground, growling viciously as what had to be half a dozen Hunters surrounded you, carrying swords. You lashed out, smacking two of them away and through store fronts. One of them grabbed another lance and put right through your side. It was agony the spear end tearing through your flesh, blood dripping steadily. It was getting harder to breathe. You eased onto your side, just trying to breathe.

“Don’t know how the famous Winchesters missed its lair,” one of the Hunters said, picking his sword up again. “Oh well. Their loss. Dibs on the head.”

You braced yourself for the strike, but it didn’t come. Dean and three of the shop owners on your street had tackled the Hunter. Sam was working with other shop owners nearby, disabling the Hunters.

“I’m here, baby,” Dean told you, running a hand across your face. “Oh god…what can we do to help you?”

 _“Get something…to catch my tears,”_ you told him telepathically. _“Hurry.”_

It was difficult to lift your head when they brought over clean trash cans to you. Dean and Sam were prodding and checking the wounds you have, which brought tears to your eyes. Seeing the care, they were trying to take, feeling a bond forming between you and Dean as mates…that made tears flow. You wept openly, filling the can and two others with no trouble. Sam was quick with the lance in your leg, having the end with the head cut with bolt cutters. They had a small bucket ready and on the count of three, removed the lance and quickly poured her tears into the wound.

You groaned and growled in pain, your tail thrashing, hitting the side of a nearby building. Next was the one in your side. But this one hadn’t gone all the way through. They were careful pulling it back out, careful not to cause more damage. But it hurt like hell as they worked it back out, the spear end catching in the worse spots. When they finally worked it free, they worked to pour more of her tears into the wound. It stung, but you were able to let out a sigh of relief as the healing took hold and the wounds closed.

“Sweetheart, I need you to change back so I can get you home,” Dean said to you, running hands over your neck and into your mane. “Come on…just a little more effort and you can rest. Please.”

It was a struggle, but you managed to change back to your human form. Dean picked you up with no effort and carried you back to his car. No one said anything as the three of you drove away. Sam drove back, Dean was in the backseat with you, not wanting to let go. Now safe, you passed out.

 

****

 

You woke up in your bed, Dean curled around you, sleeping soundly. You stretched, feeling good as new. Looking at your right side, you saw a scar, a couple inches long. There was another on your ankle.

“You ok?” you heard Dean ask, his voice gravelly from sleep.

“Yes,” you answered. “Thanks to you. What happened to the Hunters?”

“They were arrested,” he replied. “They are currently facing charges for attempted murder. They’ve come up with a story on what happened. Paints them as totally crazy. Cops got out of them that they’d noticed you walking through the woods around the time we did and had their suspicions, followed Sam and saw him enter your home.”

“What about the town?” you asked, nervous that they were going to come after you.

“They’ve all had their suspicions,” he told you, running a hand through your hair. “A couple of witches here in town confirmed it. With the kindness you show and the good your shop has done, they’ve said nothing. Left you alone. They couldn’t just stand by and leave you to die.”

“Where am I going to go now?” you sighed. “My home’s been compromised. There’s no telling if anyone else knows about this place.”

“You’ll come live with us,” he answered. “We have a big bunker in Kansas. The place is huge, and we still haven’t explored all of it. Plus, with your magic, I’m sure we can set up a space for you.”

“I wasn’t going to be able to let you leave anyway,” you said after thinking it over. “Why not move with you? At least life with you won’t be dull.”

“Got that right,” he chuckled, kissing you again.

 

Three months later…

 

You came back from the bathroom of the bar to find Dean surrounded by his fellow Hunters, clapping him on the back for the work he’d just finished with a large werewolf pack.

“There you are, baby,” he said with a smile, pulling you up on his knee. “You ok?”

“I’m more than fine,” you answered, requesting a ginger ale from the bartender.

“Nice work out there, Winchester,” another Hunter said as he approached. “I heard you’d tangled with a dragon a few months back. Care to tell us about that?”

“Not much to tell there,” he said with a shrug, kissing you briefly.

“Oh, come on, Dean,” one of the bartenders whined. “Tell us how you bagged it.”

“It’s ok, Dean,” you purred, running your hand through his hair. “I don’t mind you telling the story of how we met.”

That caused the entire bar to go silent.

“Wait…you…you’re the dragon?” the Hunter who first asked stammered, jaw nearly hitting the floor.

“I am,” you answered, flashing your now violet eyes. “I’m his mate.” You pulled his hand to rest on your belly. “And soon to be mother of his child.”

Dean’s eyes went wide with shock.

“You’re sure?” he asked, arms going around your waist.

You nodded. “Over the counter tests still work on dragons too. I took three of them.”

He smiled wide, holding you close, giving you another kiss. When the bar was still dead silent, he looked around the room, giving them hard stares.

“Anybody got a problem with me and my family?” he asked, his voice dark with the promise of violence.

They all shook their heads. He smiled again.

“Good. Come on baby. Let’s get you home.”

“With pleasure, my mate,” you sighed, walking out alongside him.

The End


End file.
